powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BraveHeart70/Acheron
Personal Statistics Origin: Earth 616 Name: Acheron. MBTI: INTP Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Male Date of Birth: October 24, 1996 Height: 6'0 Weight: 200 lbs or so Likes: Power. Knowledge. Transcendence. Though, these all serve the one end of providing him with the boundless freedom he now enjoys. Small animals. Creative Writing. Children. Reality Dreaming. Creation. Parties. Women/sexual escapades. Showing everyone who the real king is. Dislikes: People who try to control/emotionally manipulate him. Those who insult his pride. Anyone who tries to hinder/take away his freedom. Being contingent/being the creation/owing his existence to another. Debts. Existential tyrants. Sheep (people who blindly follow another and find happiness in slavery). Slavery. Affiliation: Himself. Lifestyle Personality Acheron values freedom above all else, to the point where it would not be an inaccurate description to state that the idea of liberty and independence has captured his heart completely. This obsession began to spring forth even in his early years when the reality of the limitations of his mind, body, and spirit began to rear their ugly heads. Psychology As one of the very rare entities who can actually live out his dreams to the fullest extent, reality be damned, Acheron doesn't possess a sliver of the scared, shy young boy he once as and has fully matured into a man whose brimming self-confidence and security comes off as a nigh-tangible aura around his form. There isn't a shred of fear in his voice when he speaks, only a calm and regal presence is worn around his form, and his towering superiority (both internally and externally) allows him to easily handle each and every obstacle that dares oppose him and flawlessly integrate himself into any social situation as the alpha. One of the more estranged aspects of Acheron is the aspects of his Reality Dreaming. As a child, the only friends he truly had where the ones that leaped from the television screen into his mind. The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Duck Dodgers, Ed, Edd n' Eddy. These characters influence on the young child's lonely childhood have earned them a treasured place within his personal reality as independent existences that he can soar through the sky (and deep space) with on infinite adventures that never get old due to his individualised creation constantly remaking itself to suit his bottomless creativity. Philosophy Attitude Acheron's mindset is a reflection of his childhood obsessions with supernatural power and freedom. As such, he is an incredibly free-spirited person to the point where he can freely be what others would perceive to be reckless without any consequence to himself or those around him. History Creation Acheron was originally a human who was born from the escapades of his parents like any other child of the late 90's. A string of strange and malicious mishaps occurred during the pregnancy, however, as though a malevolent entity was trying to capture him before he even escaped the womb. A large void grew in his lungs as they nearly collapsed and he was placed within the emergency sector for days on end after he was forcibly extracted from his mother's womb via emergency surgery. The only possible conclusion being either death (80%) or severe mental retardation (20%). When all hope seemed lost, the mother and her friends and family did the only thing they knew how: they prayed. And what to this day could be a miracle by anyone's standards, Acheron began to breathe independently of the machines and the hole in his lungs began to regenerate.Even now, Acheron's mother swears by that miracle that her faith in her god is well placed. And so was Acheron, until he came to realize the truth of prayer: it was energy. The most powerful energy in all the universes. Drawn from the depths of the individual soul and the formless divinity that lived beyond the realm of logic and manifested itself through the miraculous restoration of the young child. A new reality layering itself over the old, as he was transformed down to the quantum and beyond, being spiritually drowned in the blazing light of creation. That feeling, of gods and goddesses and all that was, would never leave him. But would remain dormant with his very soul until the proper time of awakening. Childhood As Acheron grew older, the miraculous power held within him began to leak from the very core of his soul, expanding his mind and imagination to the point where he saw the world for what it could/should be, not for what it was, seeing it as the ultimate form of "settling for less". Because of this, he frequently looked for some form of outlet to better express his ideas, both to the world around him and for his own understanding of this mysterious desire. He found his answers in the form of the fictional heroes he saw on television. Seeing Superman and Goku soaring through the sky freer than the birds themselves, with the awe-inspiring ability to shatter any obstacle that stood in the way of their goal, whatever that may have been. Power personified. But even at that young age, Acheron knew that power was only a means to an end and hardly ever was an end in and of itself. No one pursued power simply for the sake of having power. So, what would his chief end be? Protecting everyone? Nah. He loved his family, but he would rather give them the power to protect themselves than have his life revolve around rescuing them from outside threats every five minutes. This way he...could live...freely... Power was the means to the chief end of freedom. His desire would revolve around gaining power, in whatever form, in order to enhance his freedom to the fullest extent of his will. However, this seed that was sown in his heart would be swept away once "the cares of this world, and the deceitfulness of riches and the lusts of other things" (as his mother put it) entered in like a wave and made him crave power to conquer every individual who had harmed or offended him in any way. The majority of the offenders were emotional manipulators who saw his heart on his sleeve and began to attack seemingly for the thrill of it. Because of this, bitterness and anger grew in him and he began to see the world for what it was. A place filled with people that needed to be destroyed. Combat Statistics 'Powers & Abilities: 'True Power (Absolute Will, Meta Transcendence), Freedom, Reality Dreaming, Miracle Manipulation. Powers Acheron's Will has transcended to the point where it is, by all means, immeasurable, it's no longer a desire or a need. It is now a force that doesn't warp reality but actualizes a more perfect world atop of the former one. Resembling the primordia miraculous power that saved his life. Themes Starset - It has Begun. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZp3Mtn-YsI Starset - Let it Die. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJtBYAKBByk One Republic - Good Life. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZhQOvvV45w Category:Blog posts Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheet